I Hate Suprises
by blue.dawn.awakes
Summary: There are to many Annabeth goes to Percy stories! Now Percy goes to Annabeth, and brings along a few friends! Can Percabeth survive the dreaded HIGHSCHOOL? Or will Aphrodite's favorite couple die? I suck at summaries! JUST READ IT! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

The doors to Balboa High School (A\N Real school, but I've never been there so no critiquing my imagination) swung open in front of me. I'll never get over these automatic doors. The hallway was filled with students. A sign at the other end of the hallway read "Happy 100th day of school!"

"Hey!" cried out Anne Sienen, my best friend here. She has short blonde hair, hazel eyes that kind of remind me of Hazel's, and a perfect tan. She was a California Girl.

"Hi." I said glumly.

"Why so down Annie?" asked Josh and Tom Kene. These two were practically Stolls! Well, except for the fact that they aren't demigods.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I stomped on both their feet.

Eie (pronounced eye-e) said "Wow Annabeth! Calm down!" Eie is average height, maybe about 5'10, and has shaggy blonde hair and icicle blue eyes.

"Sorry guys just miss my boyfriend, Percy." I stared off into space remembering when we were in Greece fighting Gaea. Man he was so… Giggling interrupted my thinking.

"What's so funny Eie?" I asked.

"Nothing just that…' Eie stopped.

Arms wrapped around my waist, and a face was pressed on the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys are idiots

**Disclaimer: TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO ANYONE WHO THOUGHT OTHER WISE: ****I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! ****AND THAT MEANS ****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS\HEROES OF OLYMPUS!**

Percy's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oomph!" I rolled off the bed hitting my head. Hey, that rhymed! But it hurt. Rubbing my head I slowly got up.

Dragging myself to the bathroom of my new apartment (Dad got it for me) I brushed my teeth. _Why am I up again?_ I thought. _I am going to school today. _"Crap!" I said checking the time. Quickly I pulled on my jeans, a Camp Half-Blood tee, and some sneakers. I attempted (and failed) at trying to tame my hair. Checking the mirror one last time I ran into the kitchen.

Scooping up my "Awesome-Leo-Created-Monster-Proof-L-Phone" (as Leo calls it normal people call it an L-Phone) I grabbed a bar and my backpack and raced out the door.

I ran past humans and got to Balboa High School in a record time; three minutes. My backpack thumped against my back as I stepped into the main hall.

Swinging open the main office door I smiled. Inside was a young lady with light makeup who must have been the secretary sitting at the front desk. Politely I knocked on the desk's end and she looked up. Out stretching her hand she exclaimed "Hi, my name is Miss Tye. You must be Perseus Jackson."

Wincing at my full name I shook her hand. "Call me Percy!"

She nodded. "Here is your schedule, locker number and code, and a school map. Mr. James Étienne will be your guide; that is if you want one."

Taking the papers I said "Nah, its ok. I know someone here." Thinking about Annabeth my mind wandered; her princess curls, her stormy gray eyes. The way she fought…

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Jackson!" cried Miss Tye. I blinked coming back to reality.

"Sorry Miss Tye. My mind has a short tension span, I have ADHD and dyslexia." I explained. She nodded and sent me back to the main hall. I walked out and read my schedule (with the help of another student). This was it:

Jackson, Perseus

1st Period: English, Mrs. Pluto; Room B36

2nd Period: Math, Ms. Cena; Room A34

3rd Period: Greek, Mr. Thief; Room A12

4th Period: Lunch; Cafeteria

5th Period: History, Mrs. Avena; Room C22

6th Period: P.E., Coach Johnson; Gym

7th Period: Elective; Swimming, Coach Blue; Pool Room

My locker was number M323, I'm guessing M stands for Main Hall because that is where I found it. Weird though, like half the school was surrounding the area around my locker.

I pushed my way through the crowd and stopped at what I saw.

Annabeth's POV

I tried to get the arms off me but they wouldn't budge. Turning my head to yell at the person holding me, two hands grasped my face. Then warm lips hit mine.

I brought my hands up and slapped the other face and ripped away. The boy stumbled obviously confused. "IDIOT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled, no it was more like screamed at the top of my lungs at the person. It was Dylan.

Let me explain something to you. Dylan is a jock. And most not saying all football jocks are jerks. Well this goes for Dylan as well. He also thinks he rules this school. Well Ha Ha Ha to you Dylan! **(A\N No** **offense to Dylans out there.)**

I slapped Dylan one more time and turned to my locker. But Dylan had other ideas. He leaned across the empty locker next to me and smiled. "Playing hard to get, are we?" he asked. "That's ok, I like feisty girls." I groaned and hit my head against my locker. I was so stupid thinking he might leave me alone.

"Hey man!" a voice called out. Odd though it sounded familiar. "She obviously doesn't like you!" _Thank you stranger! _"She likes me." He (I had now established it was a male) stated, like it was a fact. Slowly I turned to make it clear that I didn't like this guy. I stopped when I saw who it was….

**Leaves you hanging there. But it is only a small cliff. Hope you liked it. To make this clear I AM EXCEPTING CRITICISASTION, (I want to be a better writer) AND OR SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
